Three Thousand Lightning Movement
Agility Type Dou Technique. Class, Di Class Low Level. This ‘Three Thousand Lightning Movement’ seems to be the highest grade Agility Dou Technique of the ‘Wind Lightning Pavilion’ of the continent. After one learns it, one’s body would transform into a flash of lightning, being so quick that it would be terrifying. If a Da Dou Shi were to learn this, he would be in a position where he would not lose even when contending head on against a Dou Ling. It is really unexpected that this thing, which is regarded by the ‘Wind Lightning Pavilion’ as their lifeblood, would actually end up in Black-Corner Region. The ‘Three Thousand Lightning Movement’ is an Agility Dou Technique that would cause a countless number of people to covet it, even when it is placed in the entire Dou Qi continent. Back then, Yao Lao once had the intention of borrowing this Dou Technique from the ‘Wind Lightning Pavilion’ to take a look. However, je was still turned away in the end. This is one of the Safeguarded Pavilion Treasures of the ‘Wind Lightning Pavilion.’ The creation of each scroll consumes a great amount of effort. This is because there is a thread of wind-lightning strength that the Pavillion Head seals within it. Only by absorbing this thread of wind-lightning strength will one be able to truly learn this unique ‘Three Thousand Lightning Movement.’ Therefore, only some people of the Elder level or extremely outstanding disciples who had great contributions to the Pavilion would have the qualification to practice it. The Three Thousand Lightning Movement had a special meaning to the Wind Lightning Pavilion. Not only was it one of the top agility techniques in the Wind Lightning Pavilion, but only by mastering the Three Thousand Lightning Movement until the highest level would one possess the qualification to practice the Wind Lightning Pavilion’s most guarded skill. Three Thousand Lightning Illusionary Body! The reason that the Wind Lightning Pavilion possessed its current position on the Central Plains today was related to this Three Thousand Lightning Illusionary Body. However, the difficulty of practicing this was extremely high. One of the requirements was that one needed to master the Three Thousand Lightning Movement until the highest level. During these years, there had been few people, within the entire Wind Lightning Pavilion, who had successfully mastered it. One could describe the Three Thousand Lightning Illusionary Body as the evolved form of the Three Thousand Lightning Movement. Hence, this agility Dou Skill was guarded very tightly by the Wind Lightning Pavilion. Unless one was a core disciple, one would not have the qualification to practice it. Stages ‘Three Thousand Lightning Movement’ is divided into three levels: * Lightning Flash * Instant Lightning * Three Thousand Lightning When one practices until the final level, the realm of the ‘Three Thousand Lightning,’ one will be completely silent while one crosses a certain space. It is basically no different than teleporting. That kind of speed is something that even an elite Dou Zong would not dare to underestimate. Trivia * Black Skeleton Tomb bought it for price over 10 million gold coins. Category:Dou Techniques